


Четыре раза: reloaded

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: А для кого в "Добро пожаловать в капкан" так сладко стонет Джеймс МакЭвой?
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 11





	Четыре раза: reloaded

\- Один билет на "Добро пожаловать в капкан", пожалуйста.  
Майкл Фассбендер - мастер конспирации, на нем нацеплены солнцезащитные очки, забытые, одной из его последних подружек, массивные, с розовыми стеклами, и толстыми, лакированными дужками, кожаная куртка, про которую Майкл частенько говорил между третьим и четвертым Лонг-Айлендом "из змеиной кожи, дорогая, она символизирует мою индивидуальность и веру в личную свободу". А еще на Майкле - светлые, точно купленные специально для прогулок по выжженным солнцем улицам Рио-де-Жайнейро, полотняные бриджи на двух стеклянных пуговицах. Майкл Фассбендер должно быть воображает себя агентом МИ-6, работающим под прикрытием, факиром, сбежавшим из балагана компрачикосов, феей крёстной, Джокером с тысячью лиц, но явно не известным британским актером, собирающимся пойти на шалость, проступок и просто жуткую и смехотворную глупость, на которую его подбил старый приятель со съемок "Первого класса".  
"Раз, раз, со мной говорит секретный агент Фассбендер? Раз, раз, помехи. Слушай, Майкл, да, это я, твой счастливый билет в мир пидорасов, мы сейчас будем снимать сцену, где мне собираются прострелить ногу, ах, мои многострадальные ноги, все-то их хотят повредить, наверное, смотрят Икс-менов, вдохновляются сценой на пляже и решают, а почему бы нам не прострелить Джеймсу МакЭвою ногу? Он должно быть привык. Ты еще со мной? Так вот я тут решил кое-что, что тебе очень понравится, для разнообразия плакать я не буду, это ты уже видел, как насчет стонов, Майкл? Я боюсь за последний год ты от них совсем отвык, а так как я буду стонать и кривить свой и без того кривой нос для тебя, то будь добр, на премьере, вытащи свои злосчастные двенадцать дюймов, и вспомни молодость, потому что, стонать, Майкл, стонать я буду именно для тебя. Но до связи, меня ждет Стронг наперевес с железной трубой, а заставлять ждать таких людей, сам понимаешь, чревато".  
На телефоне высветилось "вызов завершен", картинка с кривым носом Джеймса погасла, и Майкл позволил себе на мгновение пожалеть, что поднял трубку.  
"Добро пожаловать в капкан" вышел через пару месяцев, расцветив город иссиня-лазоревыми цветами, и Майкл, готов был поклясться, что оператор фильма подбирал ландшафты явно под цвет глаз Джеймса, да и не только оператор, костюмеры нацепили на Макса Левински светло-голубую рубашку, заставили Лондон с пленки переливаться аквамариновыми огнями, да, Майкл помнил, у Джеймса был именно такой цвет глаз, когда он напивался до чертиков, когда он плакал, без всякой помощи глицерина, когда он кончал, да, особенно, когда он кончал.  
Пока идут начальные титры, с проступающей на экране надписью "Добро пожаловать в капкан", Майкл все ищет подходящее к его замыслу место, и он наконец выбирает угловое на самом забоем ряду, рядом с колонками, и не потому что, так еще громче и отчетливее будут слышаться стоны Джеймса, а просто потому что взгляд Майкла упал именно на это место, с подранной чьими-то ногтями спинкой и шатким сидением. Кадры сменяют друг друга, хруст поп-корна нарастает, и из рванного, нестройного треска превращается в шумную барабанную дробь, на передних рядах зычно подхихикивают две девицы, поочередно тыча пальцами в экран и обмениваясь пошлыми репликами, каждый раз, когда в кадр попадает Джеймс.  
\- Он трахнул его железной трубой, оттого и желание Вендетты.  
\- Да, и без смазки, точно, посмотри ему в глаза, это же явная жертва сексуального насилия.  
\- Ага.  
Картина напрочь лишена и намека на сочные, теплые тона, словно в режиссере взыграла любовь к голубому периоды Пикассо, и единственный яркий, красный мазок в кадре, это губы Джеймса, да, Майкл помнит, что именно такими красными губы Джеймса были, когда они приканчивали очередную бутылку Johnny Walker Black в его трейлере, когда Джеймс покусывал их, перед очередным выматывающим дублем, перед тем, как растягивал губы вокруг члена Майкла, взбудораженный от одних только спешных поцелуев.  
Майкл скептично хмыкает, когда герой Джеймса начинает гнаться за мотоциклами, как заразившийся бешенством, пес, и давится холодным чаем, когда его героя подстреливают и он валится на бетонный пол и стонет, с надорванными нотками, зажмурив глаза, и приоткрыв красный, искаженный от боли, рот.  
Майкл уже видел его таким, когда повалив на пол трейлера, стянул с Джеймса пропитанный потом изнутри, обтягивающий так, что видна каждая выемка, очерчена каждая мышца, костюм из спандекса, и долго, целую вечность. длившуюся на протяжение одного надрывного, протяжного стона Джеймса, насаживался ртом на его член, пока Джеймс суетливо пытался скрестить свои ноги на его плечах, и кончил, завалившись на бок, с зажмуренными глазами и красным, искаженным от удовольствия ртом.  
Джеймс предупреждал его, что сцен "только для тебя и не для кого больше" будет не больше четырех, символичная цифра, думает Майкл, и слегка поведя головой в стороны, опускает руку к двум стеклянным брючным пуговицам и расстегивает их, ощущая, как давление на уже вставший член спадает, свободно, приятно, но слишком легко, и просунув руку под резинку нижнего белья Майкл дотрагивается до увлажнившейся головки. На протяжении следующих двадцати минут, Джеймс с экрана хмурит брови, порывается поцеловать бледную, словно сошедшую со страниц постапокалиптических комиксов напарницу, поджидает своего заклятого врага, который, судя по всему, действительно изнасиловал его железной трубой, в больнице, словом Джеймс, занимается полнейшей бессмыслицей, да, бессмыслицей, соглашается с Майклом его участившийся пульс, возбужденный член, эндорфины, играющие в салочки в его венах, выступивший на лбу пот, упрямо молчит только разум, прокручивая в его сознании фразу, что фотография дрочащего на чужой премьере Майкла Фассбендера явно не поднимет его карьеру до высот. Но и разум смешно умолкает, когда герой Джеймса наворачивается на лестнице и хрипит, потерянно уставившись в камеру, несколько ошеломлено и рассеяно, стонет на одной ноте, и Майкл готов поклясться, что боль в поврежденной ноге здесь не при чем, ведь, Джеймс стонал именно так, и смотрел в пространство этим расфокусированным, затуманенным взглядом, пока Майкл трахал его, и на каждый толчок, Джеймс хрипел все более сипло, и замолк только в самом конце, когда, кончивший Майкл, навалился на него, вдавливая в матрас и чувствуя, как дергается от оргазма чужой член. Тогда они, как истинные христиане, помолились чтобы никто не заметил, как ритмично, из стороны в сторону, покачивался трейлер, и тут же отключились с засохшей спермой между их бедрами.  
\- Сукин сын, - сипит Майкл, машинально прикрываясь ведерком с поп-корном, пока другой рукой урывками, отчаянно дрочит, каждый раз, когда Джеймс появляется в кадре. Сиденье под ним скользит, и кажется сейчас выплюнет его на пол, с грохотом и скрипом, выставляя Майкла всем на обозрение, раскрасневшегося, с приспущенными брюками и вставшим членом, сразу же повышая рейтинг фильма в два раза.  
Единственная сцена, которая вызывает у Майкла более чем смешанные чувства, так это драка героев Джеймса и Стронга в фургоне, послушайте, у Левински клочковатая борода, небольшой животик потерявшегося в себя веру мужчины и красные, как у хастлера, губы, и этого человека вы выставляете против героя Стронга? Но ради таких вскриков со стороны Джеймса, его клацания зубами, рук, молотящих воздух и стены фургона, да, ради этого видимо и снималась сцена.  
Майкл убирает руку, но в голове, словно кто-то переключает рычаг, отвечающий за либидо, и с придушенным выдохом, Майкл вновь проводит пальцами от пупка и ниже, забирается под белье, сжимает член у основания, и прикрыв глаза, позволяет себе только слушать эти обрывочные стоны, обволакивающие его из колонок, перемежая их с картинками из прошлого, когда, заперевшись в туалете, они жестко, прижавшись друг к друга лбами, сталкиваясь ладонями, дрочили друг другу в жарком изнеможении, толкаясь в кулаки друг друга, а Джеймс с каждым разом все сильнее молотил свободной рукой по стенке кабинки, весь ощетинившийся, с налипшей на лоб челкой, и вскрикивал Майклу в ухо, особенно надсадно простонав под конец, когда они в преддверии оргазма, чуть ли не столкнулись бедрами.  
Под коне фильма Майкл ловит себя на мысли, что дрочка длящаяся два часа, уже не дрочка, а чистой воды мазохизм: он весь липкий и мокрый от пота, пальцы подрагивают, а куртка куском тяжелой, ненужной материи висит у него на плечах. Очки с розовыми стеклами давно уже соскользнули со лба и теперь светят своими зефирными глазками только разлетевшейся по полу взорванной кукурузе. Две девицы с передних рядов продолжают рьяно и весьма откровенно комментировать происходящее, и порой, Майкл кажется даже слышит собственную фамилию, но ссылается на пылающий жар в голове и развившуюся в последние два часа паранойю. Разрядку Майкл получает только в самом конце, когда Джеймс впечатывается спиной в стену одного из бункеров, с прострелянном плечом, синими глазами и красным ртом, и пожалуй одних его болезненных стонов, кончика языка, промелькнувшего на экране, когда Джеймс мелко облизывает губы, его перекошенного лица, как в их последний, четвертый раз, когда Майкл трахал Джеймса у стены, закинув его ноги себе на поясницу и выбивал из него эти стоны и шептал похабщину на ухо и терзал это ухо языком, и щетиной на подбородке, и зубами, и более всего словами, о том, какое у него забавное, скорбное лицо, когда Джеймс кончает, и какие ломанные стоны, и какие жесткие ноги, но такие горячие, что Майкл сквозь джинсы чувствует весь этот жар, и черт, этого точно достаточно, точно достаточно на сегодня, и он отчаянно и хаотично подается бедрами вперед, в последние несколько раз, сжимает головку члена и кончает, едва успев зажать рот рукой, прикусывая кожу на сгибе ладони, сыто и устало размазывая сперму по всей длине члена. Finita. Bellissimo. Самое время для титров.  
Пока кинозал еще не освещен масляно-желтым светом ламп, а те две девицы не перестали довольно гикать, Майкл натягивает на себя посеревшие от пота брюки и нажимает на кнопку вызова. На экране телефона появляется родное, кривое лицо, и дразнящий голос звучит в трубке.  
\- О, кто мне звонит в день премьеры, здравствуй-здравствуй, Майки.  
\- Я с "Капкана", Джеймс.  
\- Аа, может мне тебе в трубку постонать?  
\- Нет, спасибо, сегодня с меня хватит.  
\- Как жаль, а я уже распелся с утра, и все ради тебя.  
\- Джеймс.  
\- А оргазм был хорош?  
\- Джеймс.  
\- Что, я сорвал цветок твоей звуко-кинематографичной невинности?  
\- Джеймс.  
\- Ну что?  
\- В следующий раз я буду трахать тебя только с кляпом.  
\- А следующий раз будет?  
\- О, Джеймс, после того, как ты сорвал мой, как ты выразился, цветок, следующий раз у нас точно будет.  
\- Верно, тогда до съемок сиквела, мой друг, - Джеймс мурлычет последние слова в трубку и отключается.  
Уже на выходе из кинотеатра Майкл бормочет.  
\- Твои стоны не принесут мне мира, мой друг.  
А потом дает себе мысленную пощечину и вслух отвечает.  
\- Но мир - явно не моя цель.


End file.
